All are Equal in a Dead Society
by anonymouseling
Summary: Everyone is equal, and the only thing that matters is if your heart is beating or not. Separated by hundred of miles, the host club all need to regroup but what obstacles will each member face to reach their friends? T because it's a zombie thing what do you expect?
1. Introduction and Beginning

All are equal when a world has ended.

Society destroyed, everyone just fighting to survive. There are no rich, no poor. No privileged, no underprivileged. There are only the survivors, and the dead.

A disease ran through Japan, taking the country off guard. There were more and more reports of "outbreaks" in certain cities. Somewhat normal life managed to survive for a day from patient zero, until everything stopped. People were dying in the streets, crowded areas became war zones, and the people safest turned out to be the people out in the country.

No one believed them when they ran from towns ranting about zombies in the cities, but when the hoards caught up to them. There was no denying it.

Our favourite host club remain divided throughout Japan. Their only goal is to meet up with each other, maybe then they could figure out a survival plan.

Haruhi cowered in her home, the storm overhead wasn't the only thing worrying her however. The old television set was turned onto the news station, and what was on it chilled Haruhi to the bones.

"...Officials have still not yet informed us of the identity of the disease, but all citizens have been advised to keep inside of your homes. It is also advised, to try and block all openings as it is not yet been verified if the disease is airborne or not." The woman was cut off by a screaming, before panic set upon her face. She stood up from her chair, throwing it backwards just as a figure leaped in front of the camera, charging straight for her. Her screams wasn't cut off, they only increased in volume as the microphone that was pinned to her jacket remained still connected.

Haruhi reached over to the remote and switched it off with a shaky hand.

What was happening in Japan? Where was her father? Will he be safe? What's happening outside of Japan? How many people are dead already? All these questions ran through Haruhi's mind, terrifying herself more and more. She could hardly contain her fear, she wrapped herself deeper in the covers she was wearing. Her eyes bolted over to the door briefly to check she was safe. Yes, the chain was on and the lock was definitely locked. She had also put a couple of towels near the bottom of the door just incase the disease was airborne.

One question rang out in her mind most of all, however.

What was happening to the other members of the Host Club?

It had been 32 hours since all usual activity had died, and Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki had all been hiding in the twins' parent's summer home. They stayed there with one of their maids and a cook that had been employed there. They had enough food to last them one more day, until they had to venture out and find some.

Hikaru hit the sofa he was sat on in slight anger. "Damn it, we should have gone out when the first signs were around."

"No Kaoru. I think we did the best thing. Everyone would have been panicking, and it would have been harder. It would also have proved to be more dangerous. People are more than violent when they are scared for their lives." Yuzuha said, logically. She was sat down on another sofa, on the opposite side of the room. She had been stitching together the same dress for a day, stitching it and unstitching it. Hikaru assumed it was something that helped her deal with the fact it was real.

"Um, everyone. Akihito said that soup's ready." Chiemi said slightly awkwardly. She was the maid who was previously employed by the Hitachiins. Since the end of society, Yuzuha told Chiemi that she could talk to us like people. That she was no longer employed by the Hitachiin family, and could take refuge with them. Chiemi was definitely not used to it, and was still adjusting but Hikaru was starting to get a bit annoyed. She would have to get used to it quick because he wasn't that sure exactly how long they were going to be trapped in the same house.

"Alright, thanks Chiemi." Daichi Hitachiin smiled at the young woman. "We'll be there in a moment." He said, standing up. Yuzuha sighed and placed the dress to one side.

"I suppose I could take a break." She sighed once again before following her husband.

Kaoru stood up to leave but once he realised that his brother was not following he stopped to ask. "Hikaru?"

"Yeah, Kaoru. I'm not really hungry. I've got a few things on my mind." Hikaru muttered, as he looked out the boarded up window.

Kaoru paused for a moment, knowing full well what his brother was thinking about. "You're worrying about the other host club members aren't you?"

Hikaru sighed deeply before pushing himself to face his twin. "How can I not? We're lucky that Boss came here to make sure Haruhi wasn't with us, so we don't have to worry about all of them. But Kyoya was up north doing an errand for his father, Honey and Mori were North-East in some Martial Arts tournament and Haruhi's in the heart of it all back in Tokyo. We're all separated and its' going to take forever to get back together. But we're not going to get anywhere if we're just going to sit here and eat bland as hell soup and watch mom stitch the same dress over and over again." Hikaru ranted, the faces of his friends ran through his mind endlessly. He would never really admit it aloud before the end of the world, but he was worried about them. His friends meant a whole lot to Hikaru, almost as much as Kaoru did. So if something happened to one of them whilst they were separated, he would never forgive himself.

Kaoru sighed also. He knew what Hikaru was talking about, it was all he could think of as well. But he didn't know what to do or what he should do about it. Should he take Hikaru and Tamaki before sneaking away from his family? Should he go alone to find the others? Should he just stay where he is in the hopes that the others would come to them? There was just too many solutions and too many ways things could go wrong.

"I know, Hikaru. But we can't just sit down and think all the time. You'll drive yourself crazy. C'mon, let's go get Tamaki from upstairs. He might be rummaging through your stuff." Kaoru chuckled slightly.

There was a pause before Hikaru was on his feet. "That moron better not be!" He grumbled before heading upstairs to where he knew the blond idiot could be found along with his faithful and loving dog.

* * *

_Okay, so since I adore Ouran and I adore apocolypse AUs, this was born. Hopefully it's not going to be one of those crappy and predictable zombie stories, because I really want this to be good! Feedback is GREATLY appreciated, because it motivates me to upload (I write a lot I just sometimes don't upload and give up :L)! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you all have sweet dreams and awesome days! w_


	2. Catching Up

Chapter Two

Kyoya groaned as he started to awake. His body ached near all over, and a headache pierced his cranium. Tempting more pain, he started to pull himself into a sitting position and a hand made his way to his head in an attempt to quell the pounding. His eyebrows furrowed slightly when his fingers touched a bandage-like material.

He opened his eyes slowly, feeling slightly helpless due to the lack of glasses. But his vision was only slightly hindered. Should the need arise for him to read something, that would be when he would need his glasses.

"Woah, easy there. I wouldn't get up so fast if I were you." A voice called from beside him. It almost made him jump if he had thought himself in a familiar area, but the sound of moment that it gave off wasn't familiar in the slightest.

"I'm fine." He answered, slightly insulted. How dare this person tell him what he should and shouldn't do? HE was the one with the vast medical knowledge. "Where are my glasses?"

"Oh! They're here. I took them from your face because I didn't want them to bend." The girl replied, Kyoya glanced towards the voice. She didn't seem all that tall, she sounded pretty young. Couldn't be any older than thirteen. A pair of glasses was pressed into Kyoya's outstretched hand and said man put them on his face. They weren't in the best of condition, the frames were slightly bent regardless of the girl's efforts, and a large crack ran through one of the lenses. He would have to replace them the moment that he was done here. At least now he could see whilst wearing them.

He looked towards the right to where the girl had last been heard. And true to her voice, there was a young girl there. She had pale skin, wide and bring green eyes. Her fiery ginger hair pulled back into two low ponytails. Kyoya recognised her. Ah yes, it was the sister to the twenty-year old heiress he was meant to meet. Her sister's name was Catherine Rathburn if Kyoya was correct, however the younger one's name had slipped his mind.

"Thank you." Kyoya said, after realising she was waiting for him to say something.

"No problem. I was starting to get worried that you wouldn't wake up! You've been unconscious for five or six hours now." The girl said, her voice tainted with worry.

"Where are we exactly? Last I remember I was heading over to meet Ms. Rathburn at a local café."

"Yes. Well, unfortunately that's where we are..." The girl muttered, her voice filled with sadness as her eyes were cast downwards. Kyoya looked around, and it surely didn't look like the place. The building looked like a bomb had hit it, corpses were stacked at the side of the room, there was little to no lighting at all. It looked like Kyoya and the girl were the only ones up and actually looking alive. But one face stood out amongst the rest in the pile of corpses, it was the fact of the girl he was meant to be meeting with.

"What happened after I arrived?" Kyoya muttered under his breath, more to himself. Even if he were in a situation where he was in a room with corpses, he still didn't want anyone to know that he had little information about something.

"Well. A sick person came stumbling in, my sister tried to ask him what he needed like she i— I mean like she was... and instead he just attacked her. I ran to get help but when I did get their attention, they started to shoot everyone. I ran to hide and I think they threw a bomb in here too because there was a loud explosion." The girl fell silent. Kyoya was about to speak up, but when the girl spoke up her voice was strained. "I-I think that the bomb made you hit your head, so I bandaged it up using the medical supplies from the first aid kit in the back. I-I'm sorry if there's anything that I didn't do, or couldn't help. It took me nearly an hour to pull myself together to check everyone. I'm sorry..." She muttered.

Kyoya took in the information, nodding slightly. He had so many more questions but he had other things that he needed to sort out first. How they expected to get out? What was happening on the other side? Is this affecting just North Japan or the whole of Japan? What exactly is happening out there?

The girl seemed to understand or know what Kyoya had wanted to know because she chose to spoke up once again. "I've observed the activity of some whom I think may be infected and it looks to be a kind of disease that rots the mind at an incredible rate." She spoke with certainty. She must have been observing them for a while, Kyoya guessed. "With contact into the wound it can take up to three hours for the subject to join the infecter. They don't seem to have an objective apart from either passing on the disease or...taking a bit out of the victim. The disease probably is passed over via saliva, blood or any other fluids that the body can contain. They seem to be blind, acting out only from sound and smell, but they can likely only smell things a few feet away and hearing is a bit wider range but probably only twelve or so feet away clearly, another five feet for in the distance and if you're not too loud they won't investigate."

Kyoya had to pause for a moment. He had no idea this child in front of him held such knowledge, the most he expected from her was for her to ask a couple of questions like what something was or why something happened, etc. He wasn't expecting a near graduate level examination.

"Oh! I'm sorry, of course I don't think that I'm completely right. I-I just picked it up from looking at the ones in the street and in the building opposite. I've got to be wrong somewhere."

Kyoya was silent for a moment making the girl feel like she did or said something wrong. "Thanks. I think I'm up to speed now." Kyoya said, standing up. He was about to grab a makeshift weapon and escape the wrecked café, but something in him just screamed for him to take the girl with him. Her near perfect analysis could prove extremely useful if it wasn't just this area that seemed to be infected. He wanted to laugh at the mere irony of it all. People were afraid of the world ending and zombies eating people that they didn't notice the disease similar to the fiction that had been developing.

"Grab anything that can be used as a weapon, and any supplies we can take." Kyoya said, standing up. "We'll need it for us to find out what's happening."

The girl grinned, revealing shining grey braces. Kyoya would have chuckled, she wouldn't be getting them out for a while.

* * *

Haruhi awoke suddenly to a large bang outside her apartment. Her eyes flew wide, as she remembered the news story last night.

"Dad?" She called to the now silent house. She waited a few moments, before unfurling herself from the warm blankets. She stepped towards the kitchen timidly, and checked the locks. Yes, they were still locked. Her thoughts wandered towards her father, did he make it home last night? Had he been hitting on the door trying to wake her up but not managing to? After all he usually forgets to take his key.

The brunette looked to the key hooks, and saw that her father's set had been taken. Alright, so he hadn't made it home. This brought up a new set of worries. Her mind cast back to the news story. The disease. The news broadcast especially urged people in Tokyo to stay inside, only go out in an emergency. Haruhi would go out to look for her father but she should at least try the phone first. She walked towards her bedroom, and grabbed the seldom-used mobile from her desk. Flipping it up, she navigated towards the number for her Dad's bar.

Holding it to her ear she heard nothing, no dial tone nor the ring tone. As she pulled it away, she saw the no signal image in the corner.

"Rats. He's probably pulling a late shift..." Haruhi froze. There were bangs coming from outside, not the "I'm kind of crazy and hitting things" bang, but the kind where someone is trying to beat down the door.

Haruhi ran towards the kitchen and quickly peaked through the window. She couldn't see much due to the angle, but it appeared as if a group of men were beating open her neighbours doors. She heard their shouts getting closer and she ran from the window.

"Make sure to get everything valuable. If you find anyone, you know what to do." A male voice said, their voice gruffly, like you would expect a shady man in his mid to late thirties to sound like. Haruhi's heart started beating almost out of her chest. She dove into the first hiding place that she laid her eyes on, underneath the coffee table in the living room. She was grateful she decided to put a table cloth on a few days ago as now it served as a handy hiding place.

She heard the door being roughly treated, Haruhi presumed them to be trying to open it by jiggling it.

"No good boss. It's been locked." A particularly slow in the head sounding one said.

A large bang resounded throughout the apartment. "Then you smash the door open you fucking idiot!" A slapping sound.

"Ow! Yeah, okay then." The first replied. Then another bang. And another. And another.

With each bang, Haruhi's body jumped in shock. Tears threatened at the corners of her eyes as terror filled her every thought. She feared for her life.

A satisfying snap of wood filled the ears of the few in the nearby vicinity. "Finally." 'Boss' yelled with happiness. After all they had been hitting at the door for the past five minutes. "Get all the good stuff, boys."

Haruhi heard the two men pile into her home. Through the fabric, she saw who she assumed was the boss sit at her dining room table. One of his lackeys was ransacking the living room, he was looking at the shine to Haruhi's mother, Kotoko.

"Hey boss come look at this woman. She's hot as tits don't you think?" The man spoke with heavy slang. Haruhi's body spasmed in anger and fear, she hit her head on the table creating a small but audible bang.

"What was that?!" The Boss whispered, looking around for the source of the noise before his eyes centred on the coffee table. He pointed towards it, in a signal to let his underling know where he suspected her to be. The underling nodded in understanding and walked towards the opposite side that his boss was walking towards, in an attempt to trap her.

Haruhi was panicking her breath hitching up in speed. Hyperventilating. She couldn't breathe and this was a very very bad time to be effected by this. Haruhi threw her hands over her mouth in an attempt to quieten her breathes but it was in vain.

The silence in the apartment was shattered by the boss throwing the coffee table to the right of himself, revealing a terrified Haruhi. Her eyes went wide, and she froze.

"Gotcha you little shit." The boss commented, reaching forwards to grab her hair whilst his lackey backed him up with his baseball bat.

Haruhi let out a large scream, alerting anyone in the nearby vicinity to help.

"No one's gonna help you missy because they're all gone. Evacuated you see. And anyone left..." The boss said menacingly, as he held a gun up to her head. "You see."

Haruhi's heart was racing so painfully fast, she had trouble hearing anything but her own heartbeats pulsing loud in her ears. It was so loud, she almost didn't hear what the stranger was telling her but the moment she saw the gun she realised exactly how much danger she was in. She attempted to wriggle free from his grip, she didn't care that she could feel every strand he held being pulled from her scalp. Her life was in jeopardy.

"Stop yer struggling kid, it'll be over quicker." The boss laughed.

_**BANG!**_

* * *

_Oh man, it's been forever since I uploaded on this website. Apparently, just over a year since my last chapter upload on any of my stories. And a year and a half since this story has been updated. Jeeze. Well, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. And I apologise in advance for the cliff hanger! I hate implementing them because I am bad at uploading but I needed to upload something. But you finally meet Gwynth! She's so wonderful and I adore the dynamic of Kyoya and herself, and especially the story line I have planned out for them. _

_Thanks for reading! See you next year xD_


End file.
